More Than Friends
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Inspired by the Facebook episode 'You Have 0 Friends', but even I wasn't sure where I was going with this initially. Just read it. Style fic.


More Than Friends

Author Note: Inspired by the Facebook episode

Stan logged onto his Facebook. Yes he'd given into the craze after reaching 8th grade. He was still friends with Kyle, Kenny, and unfortunately Cartman. He hated his looks. He was becoming more like his stupid dad every year. Everyone figured he might be a little taller, but he still looked like him. This dislike of taking after his dad in looks had made him somewhat emo. He wore black shirts and jeans and had grown his raven hair out some. He also did things to ease the angst sometimes. What would Kyle say? Stan sighed and felt the burn as he slowly slid the razor across his wrist. Kyle was part of the reason he did this. He was supposed to love Wendy, his childhood sweetheart of years now, but the older he got the more clear it was he felt nothing sexual for her. Not that she was ugly, but she didn't do anything for him, where as with Kyle, all he had to do was envision him and he was at attention. His Jewish friend's physique had changed too. Kyle was taller, though a few feet shorter than him. He now kept his hair trimmed, and it hung in red curls gracing his neck, just above his shoulders. All it did was make Kyle's fair face look prettier. Stan had always found Kyle's fair features graceful, but now he was even more alluring, even with his kippah set on the back of his head. He could imagine holding that graceful frame against him and gingerly running his fingers through those curls as he bent down to capture those lips. Stan looked at his Facebook profile that showed him in a relationship with Wendy and he felt dishonest. His heart wanted that status to show Kyle. Stan sighed and closed his laptop. He crawled into bed and turned over, sinking into sleep. He wanted to get through the night so he could see Kyle at school the next day.

ooo000ooo

Stan carried his lunch tray and sat next to Kyle. Lunch was the only time they got to see each other at school these days. They didn't share any classes.

"Hi Kyle," he greeted, sitting down.

"Hey Stan," Kyle returned with a smile. "Did you hear about what your girlfriend's up to now?"

"No telling," Stan sighed. "Knowing Wendy."

Something about Stan looked distant and sad as he talked about his girlfriend. Kyle frowned.

"Something wrong Stan?" he asked gently. "Are you and Wendy on the rocks?"

"Yeah that's it," Stan lied dully. "I don't want to talk about it."

He looked away not trusting himself to meet Kyle's eyes. Cartman arrived just in time, the perfect distraction.

"Wassup," he greeted casually. "You need to get your bitch under control Stan."

"Don't call her a bitch," Stan replied irratably.

He used to not mind too much when they were in fourth grade or something, but he understood now just how rude and ungraceful the word bitch was.

"Don't get all defensive Stan," Cartman snorted. "I am not going to eat vegetarian for lunch."

"What are you talking about burly?" Stan asked him.

Burly was Cartman's new nickname, since he had gotten taller and was no longer fat persay, just stocky and big-framed.

"That's what I was gonna tell you," Kyle chimed in. "Wendy wants the school to offer a vegetarian option."

"Well that's not too bad," Stan said.

"Not too bad!?" Cartman exclaimed dramatically. "Hello! That's where this shit starts at. You start giving them vegetarian options and pretty soon they're taking over. PETA moves in, and before long you're eating soy burgers for lunch."

"Calm down burly," Kyle interjected. "You're just over-exaggerating again. You always do this."

"Fine than!" Cartman exclaimed angrily. "Screw you guys. I'll go get Butters to agree with me."

Stan and Kyle watched their friend go with amused expressions. Everyone kinda suspected the obvious, that Cartman's insecurities in fact overtoned his homosexual tendencies and his desire for a certain blond-haired boy. Stan shouldn't have thought that though, because it only brought him back to his own feelings for Kyle.

"Uh Stan, why are you looking at me like that?" Kyle asked, bringing him back down to earth."

"Sorry," Stan shook himself. "Like what?"

"Like you...want to undress me," Kyle replied.

Stan's reply caught in his throat. Damn it, he couldn't look away. Kyle was giving him searching eyes. His breathing hitched.

"I need to go," he said, shaking his head and standing with his tray.

"Stan wait," Kyle said gently.

Stan ignored him and kept walking. He knew that if he turned back he'd end up going too far, maybe even destroying he and Kyle's friendship. Yet he should have known he couldn't escape Kyle's questions. He never could. He stepped off the bus and entered his house, only to find the Jewish boy sitting on his couch.

"Kyle," he spoke confusedly.

Kyle waved, giving that amused smile like he had trapped a rat trying to escape its cage.

"Kyle wanted to talk to you about something," his mother explained. "You two go ahead. I'll make dinner."

Stan sighed and let Kyle lead the way.

"Dude I said I didn't want to talk about it," Stan griped as they made their way onto the second floor landing.

Kyle didn't reply until they were in Stan's room with the door closed. Stan glared at him.

"Stan don't look at me that way," Kyle sighed with a sad look. "I'm your best friend. I think you owe me some answers."

"Exactly what answers would that be?" Stan shot back defensively.

Kyle sighed and spoke.

"Stan, are you gay?"

Stan inhaled and his eyes widened like a deer caught in a headlight. Kyle reached out and gently grabbed his hand.

"Its okay if you are Stan," Kyle said gently. "I won't think any differently of you."

Stan looked into those sincere eyes, those beautiful eyes. How could he lie to those eyes?

"Yes," he whispered.

Kyle nodded, but he didn't move away or let Stan's hand go. He moved closer. Stan's eyes widened again, as he felt the palm of his hand pressed against his mattress by Kyle's hand on top of it. Kyle hesitated and shook his head.

"I shouldn't," he said gently. "The Torah says I shouldn't."

Stan's heart sank. He couldn't believe it. He had actually wanted Kyle to kiss him! No he wasn't going to let their exchange end like this.

"Dude, my faith says I shouldn't either," Stan replied. "I'm a Catholic, remember? That isn't stopping me. Kyle I can't lie anymore. You've helped me be honest today, so now you need to be honest."

A few tears leaked from Kyle's eyes. Stan's heart broke at the sight and he pulled Kyle into an embrace.

"Kyle I can do it," Stan said passionately. "I can admit who I am. I don't care what the church says anymore. I love you. I can't fight it anymore. I've loved you for a long time."

Kyle look up at him with wide, scared eyes.

"If I can do it you can to," Stan said gently.

"I'm a Jew," Kyle told him. "You're a Gentile."

"Does that matter?" Stan asked with disbelief. "Don't answer from your faith, answer from here."

Stan gently placed his hand against Kyle's heart. Stan was right. Kyle gently placed his hand over Stan's. He felt himself moving in. What if the Rabbis were wrong? What if Hashem only wanted him to be happy? His lips pressed against Stan's. The jolt that ran through him was instantaneous. Stan moaned and deepened the kiss, nibbling at Kyle's bottom lip. Soon their tongues were dancing with one another. Stan pulled back and Kyle was smiling. He was smiling too.

"I love you Stan," Kyle whispered. "I don't want to lie or hide. I've loved you too, for a long time."

ooo000ooo

Stan clicked send on his changed relationship status. Now the rest was up to Kyle. He decided to get a shower. As the water rushed down the drain he thought about Kyle's body and lips against his. When he got out and refreshed his screen there it was...

'In a Relationship with Kyle Broflovski'


End file.
